A marine vessel can employ one or more motors to navigate the marine vessel. For example, a marine vessel typically has a primary motor (e.g., a propulsion motor) that actuates the marine vessel through the water. In some cases, a marine vessel can further include at least one secondary motor (e.g., a trolling motor) that can be used instead of or in addition to the propulsion motor in certain situations. For example, a trolling motor may be used instead of the propulsion motor when navigating the marine vessel through environments that require precision (e.g., navigating around obstacles and/or in shallow water).